naruto_aftermath_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Search, Rescue and Delivery
Early Bird Sparks the Fire “Zzzzzzzz!” Loud nasally snoring could be heard deep into the Raikage’s mansion, for an outsider it would seem like an oddity, for surely the Raikage would be in their office by now, but for any resident passerby, this sound would be all to normal for them, for this was non other than the Sixth Raikage’s son, Yasuke or Y as he likes to be called. “SLAM!” A loud thud could be heard as a two pillows flew into the air, a blanket now draping from the edge of the bed to the floor, under it was Yasuke, a long drip of drool coming from his face and his leg still on the bed as he lied slumped on the bed, an alarm clock shaped like the eight tails going off as he slammed into the nightstand next to where he slept. “HUH?! What? WHAT?!” Yasuke launched himself up from his previous position, grabbing at the alarm clock, his eyes widening at the time, realizing he forgot to set it the night before. “Shit! I’m late!” Yasuke ripped the blankets off of himself, throwing them back onto the bed before running out of the room and into the large bathroom to his left, flinging off his clothes as he leapt into the shower, grabbing his toothbrush and hairbrush, simultaneously brushing both his hair and teeth while in the shower. Not even five minute later the water stopped, a naked Yasuke changing out of the bathroom, dripping wet and nearly slipping to the ground as he grabbed to towels and flung one on his body and the other on his head, partially blocking his view as he charged back into his room, frantically wiping his body clean as he grabbed his clothing, first putting on his underwear, then pants and socks, grabbing his shirt and ninja pouch and rushing out of his room. He swiftly threw on his shirt, grabbing a piece of bread from the cupboard and throwing it in the toaster, her fixed his hair in the reflection of the fridge as his bread turned to toast, fixing his shirt and attempting to pat his hair dry with paper towels, grabbing butter from the fridge as his toast flew from the hot steel box, burning his fingers as he attempted to grab them from the toaster, flinging them onto the counter as he swiftly buttered them, smushed them together and slipped on his shoes, running out the door. “Look who’s early!” A tall ebony man said from outside of the houses gates, watching the boy frantically lock his door as he snickered. “Good thing I told you the wrong time, you would’ve never been this early normally.” The man said, holding back his laughter, covering his mouth with his balled up hand, his eyes creasing in joy. “What...You what?” Yasuke stared at the man blankly, the look of confusion priceless as the man broke out into laughter, pointing at the boys face as he held his stomach, rocking forward and backwards, unable to contain his glee. “Y-you should see you face right now! BAHAHAHAH!” The man said, stuttering as he laughed. “Get a load of this kid! C’mon, we gotta meet Aloy at her house then go to your mom’s office. Try and get you shit together on the way.” The man said as he wiped tears of joy from his eyes, beginning to walk down the street, seemingly towards their next stop, Aloy’s house. “YOU DID FUCKING WHAT, YARUI!” Yasuke barked, throwing one slice of toast at the man’s head, running off after him as Yarui turned around and caught the toast in his mouth, running off down the street towards Aloy’s house, Yasuke close behind. “How else was I gonna get you to come?! This is is a C-Rank mission, you have to take these more seriously, you know that!” Yarui lectured, slowing down as he made it down the street, Yasuke listening behind him. “Well if you would’ve told me I would’ve been on time!” Yasuke said, scratching his head with uncertainty, knowing deep down that he would’ve never gotten out of bed without Yarui’s trick. “Yeah right! Anyways, let’s hurry up and get to Aloy’s place, at least I can trust her to be on time.” Yarui said, his hands in his pockets as he continue on down the street, thinking back to when he walked there before, remembering the way. “Let’s just hope this mission isn’t too hard. I have training to get back too, this cloud release shit won’t learn itself, and my mom’s so busy she can barely teach me herself.” Yasuke ranted, following Yarui the whole way, continuing their conversation as they disappeared down the street on their way to Aloy’s house.